


Unrequited

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: Timari January 2021 [2]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Gen, MariBat, Timari - Freeform, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), Timari January 2021, timinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: What could go wrong between friends with unrequited loves?While over at Marinette's, Tim finally snaps after listening to marinette's pining over Adrien. Having heard enough, he tells her his feels over her unrequited love for Adrien...as well as his for her...-For Timari January 2021 - Day 16: "Why would I ever date someone like you?"
Relationships: Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086449
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> >:Dc

“He’s just perfect!” Marinette ended her rant with a dreamily sigh, squealing when she picked up a stuffed animal in the shape of a black cat.

She petted the thing like it was an actual cat, even going as far as tickling it under its chin. Tim frowned as continued to fawn over the mangy thing, forcing himself to type away at his recent case.

“I know I said I wanted us to have a hamster, but now that I think about it, I don’t think Adrien would mind having a cat. Oh! We can name it Noir! Maybe-” Tim tuned Marinette out again, attempting to cool himself down. “-do you think Tim?” he snapped from his turmoil. He looked up from his screen, noticing that Marinette had her hair down before using one hand to put it into a ponytail.

“Is this for that group hangout later today?” Tim asked her, Marinette picking up on his annoyance. 

“Tim. Are you alright?” She asked, letting her hair drop and deciding to sit by his feet. “Is Bruce-”

“I’m fine.” Tim gritted out, huffing before turning his attention back to the screen in front of him. “Ponytail.”

“Tim, we’ve known each other since we were kids, so tell me. What’s wrong?” She asked as she placed her hand on his knee. 

He honestly didn’t know why he did it. Really, he didn’t. 

Was it because he was sick and tired of hearing Marinette talking about him? About the supposed love of her life? 

Was it because that’s all she was ever talking about the minute he stepped into her room, just like every other time for the past two years? How she would tell him all of her fantasies she had with golden boy Agreste?

So why? Why did he ever do it, even though he knew how it was going to end.

“Does it have to be Adrien?” Marinette tilted her head. “Does it have to be someone like Adrien, a rich model, to make you happy?”

“Tim, what are you getting-”

“What about,” he closed his laptop, “someone like me?” He asked, looking directly at her.”

“Why would I ever date someone like you?” Marinette asked him, a tiny laugh following. 

It hurt. 

“Why wouldn’t you?” Tim pried, something he knew he would regret saying. 

“Why? Let’s see,” Marinette began, getting up to lean against the ladder that led to her bed. “First off, you’re my best friend.” Marinette counted. “I rather not make things awkward between us. 

Then there’s the fact that you're a vigilante. I don’t want to become a possible hostage if i ever go to Gotham to visit you. I’m there to spend time being with you, not spending time being bait.

Yes, I may be Ladybug and know how to defend myself, but that doesn’t mean I will react the same if I ever get caught in a Gotham attack. There’s no miraculous magic to guarantee my safety, so who knows if i will be lucky enough to escape an attack unscathed.” 

Tim watched as she fiddled with a loose hair strand. “And even if you weren’t a vigilante, I honestly don’t think our relationship would even work.” Marinette confessed. “It would've been one thing if we lived a single border away from each other but a whole ocean? It would never work.” 

Tim watched as Marinette counted another finger off. “Then there’s the fact that you’re a bit too dedicated to your job.”

“My job?” Tim asked, feeling himself reaching his limit. 

“A workaholic at Wayne Enterprises during the day and a case obsessed vigilante at night. When will we ever have the time to just relax, to be with each other? The answer is that we won’t, so I don’t-“

“Case obsessed?” Tim couldn’t believe it. “Marinette, I need to be case obsessed -as you call it- to help keep Gotham safe.”

“But to the point of depleting your health? I don’t think it’s worth-“

“Gotham isn’t Paris. We don’t have magic to restore everything after a massive fight, to repair any collateral damage done to the city and people of Gotham.” Tim defended himself. “Studying cases helps to create-“

“But you take it overboard, Tim.” Seriously, why is he getting so defensive? “I mean just look at you now! Bruce sent you here so that you could take a break and get-“

“Evil never rests Marinette.” Tim looked at her dead in her eyes. “I thought you would know that by now.”

“I do.” Marinette growled, crossing her arms.

“Do you? Do you really?” Marinette let out a heavy sigh. 

“Tim, can we just drop this?”

“Drop this? You’re the one who brought it up and now that I’m trying to defend-“

“Defend something that’s harming you. You're harming yourself without even knowing!” Marinette felt like ripping her hair out.

“At least I’m obsessed over trying to keep Gotham safe, unhealthy but necessary.” Tim said. “Unlike you who's obsessed with trying to get the attention of someone who wouldn’t even bat an eye in your direction.” 

Marinette gasped, knowing exactly who he was referring to and insulting. 

“I’m not obsessed with Adrien.” Tim let out a dry laugh, Marinette watching him shake his head as he got up, slamming his laptop on the lounge chair. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I’m not.” 

“You don’t call this an obsession!” Tim motioned to the entire wall by her desk, covered inch to inch in photos of Adrien. 

Some weren’t even photos from shoots he took for his father’s company, but photos Marinette had printed out after taking them at school events. 

“It's inspiration.”

“Inspiration?” Tim ran his hand through his hair. “It could’ve passed for inspiration if you didn’t have his damn face in each damn photo on this wall! It would’ve been inspiration if his stupid smiling-“

“His smile is not stupid! It very pleasing to the eye, and warms-“

“Don’t you ever stop babbling about him?” 

“I don’t babble about him. I-“

“You only ever talk about five things: Lila, school, deadlines, Hawkmoth and this idiot!” Tim listed off, slamming his hand over a picture of Adrien winking towards the camera. Marinette shrieked. 

“How dare you! That photo is signed!” 

“Are you listening to yourself?”

“I can ask you the same-“ 

“I’m not obsessed with Adrien! Can’t you understand-“

“How blind are you to believe-“

“I’m not blind!” Marinette defended herself. 

“Then you’re in denial!” Tim opposed. “And don’t say you’re-“

“I’m not!” She yelled, wanting to stomp her feet. 

“Then explain this!” Tim pulled down the old projector board, exposing a giant schedule filled to the brim with different events, post it notes and doodles. But despite it filled with trivial info about her friends, everything else was about a single person. “Explain why the hell you have Adrien’s information to a t.”

“You act like you don’t do that same!”

“Villains, Marinette! I make charts and webs to help me track down villains! Not to know what what in the ever fucking love my crush is doing every second of the day!”

Marinette remained silent before Tim saw something slip into her mind. 

“I don’t just have Adrien’s schedule, but also Alix’s and my other friend’s-“

“Are you talking about these?” Tim asked, pulling out only six laughable notes about her friends. “These events?” He asked again, shaking the measly six things she had on her friends. “Marinette. This.” He gestured again to the immaculate replica of Adrien’s schedule in front of them. “This is called obsession... being a stalker.”

“I’m not a stalker and I’m not obsessed! I only have his schedule in case-“

“Not a stalker? Not obsessed? You know his schedule, by heart! You know where his room is located within his home, you knew the password to his phone -fuck you’ve taken his phone-, get jealous over other girls even being with him despite not being in a relationship with him, fantasize about a future with him-“

“Shut up!” Marinette screamed. “What the hell do you even know about me? About my feelings for Adrien? Tell me Tim!”

Tim remained quiet, watching as Marinette glared at him, tears pooled in her eyes. “You can’t, can you? You know why? Because you don’t know anything about me?” She let out a dry laugh. “Bet you don’t even know what it’s like to even be in-“

“I have. And I do know what it’s like to feel worried, concerned, fearful about the person you love. Because believe it or not, I have been in love before. But as you can see, that didn’t work out. And here I am, experiencing it all over again,” Tim watched as something flashed before her eyes. “But this time...this time, I feel like it was just a waste of time…”

Tim walked to his laptop and picked it up, opening the hatch to leave.

Marinette watched as he slowly descended until only his head peered over the entrance of her room. “If I knew opening up to a new love was going to be like this, I would’ve never given love a second chance.” 

With that, Tim left, leaving Marinette alone in her room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://anjuschiffer.tumblr.com/) as well :D


End file.
